


I Walk Alone

by Nightwing4Batman



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing4Batman/pseuds/Nightwing4Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wills thoughts as he wonders what path and actions he will take when it comes time to chose a side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Walk Alone

On this path I walk

Silent and alone

His secrets to unlock

Even as it cuts me to the core

 

No matter the cost

His capture the prize

What lines have I crossed

Have I changed in your eyes

 

Darkness whispers to me

Lies leave my tainted lips

The monsters untamed glee

As my actions leave the script

 

The guided path once made simple

Changed as actions become distorted

All thats left is to act civil

Even as these acts leave me unsupported

 

The path I've taken important

As the beast whispers honeyed words

Is it true am I being courted

What am I working towards

 

He inspires a change in self

To act and become like him

An exact copy of himself

Uncertainty fills me to the brim

 

Can I even win this battle?

Have I reached my rebirth

Am I truly this fragile

Is this hell on earth

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to say that last fridays hannibal left me with a lot of feelings .


End file.
